


sit still for me, baby

by realityfallsapart



Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (does a phone call count as public sex?), Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Calls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Who let me write this, absolutely shameless guys, blink and you'll miss it pain kink, bucky has a big dick aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: A sharp thrust had Tony pushing back and whining, searching for more. But Bucky’s hands settled over his hips and gripped tight, and Tony was once again reminded of the strength that Bucky had pent up in his supersoldier body when Tony’s desperate wiggling got him nowhere.“Relax, sweet thing, don’ wanna get too excited too soon, right?” Tony’s eyes fell to the sight of his cell phone sitting on the table. “Still gotta make that phone call, baby.”~~~~~Bucky fucks Tony as he's on the phone with a reporter after the same reporter made a pass at Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641676
Comments: 26
Kudos: 424
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	sit still for me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Winteriron Month 2020 on NSFW Saturday  
> Fic fills the prompts: WORD: Claiming, and DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “What a pretty sight.”
> 
> Based off of this [tumblr post](https://phony-stony-is-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/612587711282479104)
> 
> Hope you guys like it ;)

Tony gripped the table in front of him, gasping as Bucky pushed in deep. He had been stretched thoroughly, but  _ fuck,  _ Bucky’s cock was still big enough to burn. Bucky just hummed, kissing the back of Tony’s neck. His hands grasped at Tony’s ass and pulled, spreading Tony wide. A thumb brushed against his stretched rim and Tony was whimpering at the feeling of being so utterly  _ exposed.  _

“Look at ya, doll, all spread out ‘round my cock. What a pretty sight.” 

Bucky ground up, his cockhead pressing up against Tony’s prostate, and Tony was moaning at the pleasure racing up his spine and shooting off sparks behind his eyes. God,  _ fuck,  _ he couldn’t do this, there was  _ no way-  _

A sharp thrust had Tony pushing back and whining, searching for more. But Bucky’s hands settled over his hips and gripped tight, and Tony was once again reminded of the strength that Bucky had pent up in his supersoldier body when Tony’s desperate wiggling got him nowhere. 

“Relax, sweet thing, don’ wanna get too excited too soon, right?” Tony’s eyes fell to the sight of his cell phone sitting on the table. “Still gotta make that phone call, baby.” 

Bucky started to rock his hips in the smallest, most teasing way possible, leaving Tony yearning for  _ more.  _

_ “Please,  _ Bucky, oh god-” 

“Pick up th’ phone, darling,” Bucky drawled, “Call the nice man from the bar.” 

Tony whined and managed to close his shaking fingers around his phone. The moment that he had it in his grasp Bucky was leaning back, pulling Tony up against him. The change in angle had Bucky sinking deeper, and Tony’s whole body shuddered. 

A few days ago, Tony had been celebrating after an important conference in London had gone over  _ extremely  _ well. More than a little drunk, when he had been cornered by a reporter he had accidentally rattled off his personal number to call for interview opportunities instead of his normal PR one. At first it hadn’t seemed to be a huge deal, but Tony soon found out that the man had taken the slip-up to mean something  _ else,  _ something  _ much _ more personal and suited better for a much younger Tony. Sooner rather than later there had been a hand on the inside of Tony’s thigh, and he had nearly fallen out of his chair to get away from the touch. 

Deeply uncomfortable, Tony immediately had gotten up and mumbled something or other before hastily leaving, throwing more than enough money to cover his tab at the bartender and nearly running up to his room. 

Three days later, here he was, sat on Bucky’s cock. Bucky had assured Tony up and down that he didn’t blame him in the slightest, and after a very good, very  _ long  _ fuck where Bucky reinstated his claim  _ thoroughly _ , Tony had checked his phone to find a text waiting for him from the reporter, asking about a date and time. 

The fact that he had the balls to still talk to Tony after what basically counted as sexual assault had Bucky’s blood boiling and his eyes flashing dark. But since Tony had banned Bucky from murdering the guy, Bucky urged Tony to accept it and had, as he put it, merely moved on to the “next best plan.” 

As it turned out, that “next best plan” just so happened to be fucking Tony through their phone call. 

The phone in Tony’s hand buzzed, shocking him out of his reverie, and he couldn’t help the glance up at the clock. 

_ Right on time, bastard.  _

At least he didn’t have to worry about how he’d manage to dial the number now. 

“Pick up th’ call, Tony.” 

Tony nearly choked at Bucky’s voice suddenly in his ear. His breath was already shaky, how the hell was he supposed to fucking coherently  _ talk  _ to someone  _ and _ act like he wasn’t being screwed on and off his boyfriend’s dick? 

Bucky stopped his small movements and gripped his hands tighter around Tony’s hips. The little rolls had been torturous, but the  _ lack  _ of them? Fuck,  _ no.  _

Tony tried to thrust back, a desperate cry on his lips, but Bucky just growled in his ear. 

“Th’ phone, Tony.  _ Now. _ ” 

His fingers moved automatically, accepting the call and shoving the phone up against his ear. 

“Hello?” he managed, only to clamp his mouth shut a second later to hide his moan as Bucky rolled his whole body up, pressing in  _ deep  _ as a reward. 

“Good boy,” he whispered into Tony’s free ear. 

_ “Hi, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much for agreeing to my interview. Before we get started I just…”  _

The reporter kept talking, but Tony wasn’t listening. He was too busy clamping a hand around his mouth to muffle his sounds as Bucky started to take him apart. 

Bucky did all of the moving, using his grip on Tony’s hips to push him up and pull him right back down, his thrusts long and deep and perfect enough to send Tony’s whole body ablaze and his thoughts spiraling until all he could feel was the drag of Bucky in and out, in and out. 

_ “Mr. Stark?”  _

“Yes?” he replied. He didn’t miss how breathy his voice sounded, and judging from the way Bucky groaned softly in approval, he didn’t either. Bucky snapped his hips and Tony’s mouth dropped open. 

_ “I was asking about the new line of Green-Tech Stark Industries was teasing at last week. Do you have any new details?”  _

“Well, uh, we’re still working on the release date and such, and I’m sure there will be new information out soon, but, um,” Tony’s voice stuttered as Bucky used his legs to spread Tony’s wider. The next time Bucky was pulling Tony down to meet him, he was sinking  _ deeper,  _ his thick cock spreading Tony  _ wider  _ holy  _ fuck-  _

“Keep talkin’,” Bucky whispered, his voice a command no matter how soft it was. 

“And, well, uh, I can say that our new developments will have to do with closing the gap between,  _ ah _ , the energy input and output of our products.” 

As soon as Tony finished, he was bringing the phone away from his face and gasping as quietly as he could as tears sprung up from his eyes. Dimly, he could hear the reporter talking about previous updates to Stark Green-Tech technology, but Tony didn’t give a damn when Bucky was filling him up so nice and slow, stretching him so wide, lighting every one of Tony’s nerves up until his body felt like a fucking Christmas tree. He couldn’t do this, holy goddamn hell he  _ couldn’t.  _

Bucky leaned up and licked the shell of his ear. 

“Look so pretty, doll. Got th’ best seat in th’ house, huh? Right on my cock?” 

Tony bit his lip hard enough to bleed, and then Bucky was forcing his hand to bring the phone right back to his ear just in time for the reporter to finally get to his next damn question. 

_ “-and we all know how that turned out. But now that Stark Industries is opening up a new division, do you expect it to overtake the others? Will the rest of the Stark Industry branches suffer because of this new direction?”  _

“Just because we’re opening a new branch doesn’t mean that-” 

“Ya know, I think  _ I’ve  _ got th’ best seat, sweet thing. Got the best view, dontcha think? I can just sit back an’ watch your sweet little ass swallow up my big cock,  _ mmm,  _ that’s it, so eager baby. Just like you were made for me, huh darling?” 

Tony’s mouth dropped open, and he ripped the phone from his ear and pressed it to his chest to try and keep the speaker from picking up his breathy,  _ pleading  _ whine. Bucky rose Tony up higher and brought him down harder, and the sensations rolling through his body had tears streaming down his face as his whole fucking  _ being  _ felt like it was rung out around Bucky’s cock. He kept trying to swallow the sounds trying to burst their way out of his chest, kept trying to keep his head on somewhat straight, and  _ fuck  _ it felt like he was  _ dying.  _

“Please… Bucky… ” 

_ “Talk.”  _

Nearly whimpering, Tony once again found himself listening to the reporter's voice as Bucky fucked him. 

_ “-alright? I think I lost you there, Mr. Stark.” _

“Yes,” Tony gasped, “yes, sorry, must have been an, um, a connection problem. SI will be fine even with this new branch in R&D.” The last part of it rushed out of him far too fast to be normal, but at this point it was a miracle that he wasn’t moaning Bucky’s name through the receiver. Tony couldn’t do it anymore, he  _ needed  _ more,  _ needed it.  _ Tony could feel the drips of tears against his thighs as a sob caught in his throat. 

“Do ya think he knows, doll? Do ya think he’s caught on? Think he knows you’re crying on my cock?” 

“I-” Tony started, but he stopped just as abruptly. Shit, the phone was still pressed to his ear,  _ shit- _

Bucky reached up and tore the phone from Tony’s fingers, slamming up into Tony with a vengeance and ripping a cry from Tony’s lips as Bucky ended the call. Tony didn’t know if the reporter caught the tail of Tony’s screech, and there was no way that he was going to give a rat’s ass when Bucky was fucking him like  _ that.  _

“Mine,” Bucky growled, clamping his teeth under Tony’s jaw and biting down harshly, “and he better fucking know it too.” 

_ “Yours!”  _ Tony gasped, arching involuntarily as Bucky ruthlessly pounded into him, wringing more and more pleasure from Tony’s helpless and  _ very  _ enthusiastic body. 

Tony was merely a passenger as Bucky fucked him, Bucky’s hold on his hips monopolizing their movements. 

A hand snaked around to his front, and a hand on his leaking cock had Tony yelling, his body trying to buck into the grip at the same time as it was trying to push back against the cock in his ass. 

“Such a sweet thing, doll, so fucking  _ tight,  _ feel so  _ good.”  _

Tony was babbling, something about  _ big  _ and  _ harder  _ and  _ please.  _

“Yeah? Tell me, baby, tell me how good it feels to be bouncing up an’ down on my cock.” 

Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he let Bucky take and take and  _ take,  _ letting him push Tony as fast as he wanted, press as deep as he pleased. He tried to rally his thoughts, tried to find some kind of way to organize the sensations wrecking his body, but it was hopeless. A particularly hard thrust instantly had his mouth unhinging and jumbled words falling out. 

“ _ Good,  _ uh, so fucking good, oh god, Bucky,  _ Bucky-!”  _

Tony was  _ shaking  _ in Bucky’s grasp, and then he was coming with a scream of Bucky’s name, clutching at the arms of the chair they were in. Bucky growled, snapping his hips hard enough to rip the breath from Tony’s lungs, and he’s  _ sobbing.  _

“That’s it, doll, love th’ way you come on my cock, get so fucking  _ tight,  _ oh  _ fuck.  _ Tony, doll, gonna come, gonna fill you up, yeah? Ya want that?” 

_ “Please!”  _ Tony shouted, his breath hitching in his throat and then Bucky was growling as he came,  _ forcing  _ Tony down on his cock and holding him there, filling him up. 

Tony was still twitching, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything anymore, and he slumped in Bucky’s hold, but Bucky caught him and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t make a move to pull out and Tony groaned again at Bucky keeping himself pressed deep, keeping his cum from dripping out. 

Bucky always did like marking Tony in any and every way possible, inside and out. 

Tony worked to catch his breath, and when he didn’t feel quite so much like he was dying, he laughed. 

“Do you think there’ll be an article about this by morning?” 

Bucky hummed and mouthed at Tony’s neck. 

“For his sake there better not be. He already forgot you were datin’ th’ Winter Soldier once. Better not do it again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/), or you can reblog this fic [here](https://phony-stony-is-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/613241757419864064/sit-still-for-me-baby) on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos fuel me so please tell me what you think!!! I take prompts on here or on tumblr too fyi.
> 
> I'm planning on writing something else, but we'll see what kind of time I've got. Hope you liked this one ;)


End file.
